


Sweet, Simple, Love

by TitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Festivals, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kindergarten, Love, M/M, bit angst, child!Eren, i hope this story doesn't suck, idk what to tag, it's basically fluff, teenager!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Carla Jäger died, his father Grisha couldn't take care of Eren anymore. So he entrusted Levi with his little child.<br/>It's not always that easy for Levi to go to school, to keep and eye on Eren and to work on the weekends.</p><p>He never thought he would have a little kid in his apartment someday. But he loves Eren deeply and no one would take him away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you too much

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I couldn't help myself and wrote child!Eren, because why the hell not? He's cute and we all love teenager!Levi, right?  
> Uh anyways, if you see any mistakes (English is not my native language) please tell me if you see mistakes that I haven't seen.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

"Oi, brat. It's time for your bath before you go to bed." Levi called out, earning a displeased look from Eren.

"I dun want to sleep yet!" he protested, even though he knew that Levi always won that game.

He looked annoyed for a second but Levi regained his composure, taking Eren's hand and dragging him into the bathroom.

"Levi!" he whined.

He threw the door open and pushed Eren with force inside and closed the door behind him again.

The tub was ready to use, with a fluffy towel on a little cabinet, along with a sponge, shampoo and shower gel.

Everything was ready to use for Eren to take a bath to get the dirt off of his body.

Or else Levi would refuse to let Eren sleep with him in the same bed, apparently because he is _dirty_.

"Take your clothes off, Eren." Levi demanded, or it would take the whole evening to get to clean Eren, if he does not want to undress himself.

 

The little boy fumbled with the hem of his shirt, pouting.

"Fine. Then I'll do it for you." said Levi and took the shirt and Eren's pants immediately off.

"But Levi, I dun like to bath, I am a big kid and big kids use the shower!"

"Shut up Eren, you're still a little brat."

Eren doesn't want to be treated like a kid- even though he is one- he wants to be a teenager like Levi.

Levi sighed for probably the hundreth time for today; he sure was annoying.

He was exhausted, so he suggested that he will take a bath with him, and Eren excitedly got into the tub.

Levi took the sponge and began to wash Eren, but was stopped by his little hand on his wrist that held the sponge.

"What is it?" he sighed again.

"I can do it on ma own!" declared Eren proudly, puffing his chest out.

Levi smirked, "Alright." he gave him the sponge and he began to clean himself, clumsily making little circles with the sponge, trying to mimic Levi.

 

After 3 minutes he told Levi that he is clean now, but he gave him a doubtful look.

"Eren, look. _That_ is clean. You are still dirty." he showed him his arm, still smelling after his shower gel.

Eren hung his head low in embarrassment and a blushed adorned his face. Of course he knew that Eren couldn't do it on his own.

Levi took the sponge again and smirked evilly, "I'm gonna show you how to do it, brat."

Eren's head immediately shot up, not liking this idea. Everytime when Levi washes him his skin burns and is all red.

 

 

It was dinner time now and the sun was gone, leaving the apartment dim.

Eren ran into the kitchen, with a toy in his hand.

"What ya doing?" Eren asked, standing on his toes to peek inside the pot, but is too small to look and gave up.

The older one looked down, only to find the little kid clinging on his left leg. "Spaghetti, since we took too long in the tub I couldn't do any fancy." he shook his head and beamed him his famous 'Eren smile'. Oh how Levi loved this smile, it was so honest and carefree, like a little boy should be.

"It's okaaay, I like it."

"Good."

After a while everything was set on the table.

 

Eren got tomato sauce all over him and Levi's eyebrow twitched at the sight.

"Eren, don't eat like a frickin' pig." he took a handkerchief out and wiped the sauce from Eren's mouth and jaw away. "Tch, right after we took a bath and got you clean, maybe Spaghetti wasn't a good idea?"

Eren wildy shook his head, telling him that he indeed liked it and promised that he wouldn't eat that messy again.

Levi wasn't so sure; it was Eren and Eren _is_ a messy little kid that liked to get himself dirty and didn't mind that too much.

 

Around 9 o'clock they made their way to the bedroom, since Eren wouldn't want to sleep alone in one bed, because of the nightmares he's having.

They climbed in, enough space for both of them, since Eren liked to cuddle with Levi anyway, so the bed size was ideal.

"Say Eren," he began.

 

"Yesh?" he sleepily rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Do you really like living with me?" he bites on his lower lip, he wasn't sure if he wants to hear the answer from Eren. Sometimes he was mean to Eren, but that doesn't mean he does not love Eren. Since Eren's mother died because of cancer, he was entrusted with Eren's care. His father couldn't handle it; taking care of Eren, go to work and buy food for him and having time for him, he was an alcoholic on top of that.

Levi was just 17 and somehow managed to do well at school and to take care of a little child and on top of that he has a weekend job.

Eren shifted closer to him, letting his head rest on Levi's chest, listening to his heart beating.

"I love it!"

 

"Why?" he asked unsure.

"Because I love you!" Eren smiled and Levi's chest hurt; nobody told him they loved him, it was calming to know that someone loved you back.

"Levi ish nice and he, he, he... makes good Spaghetti and let me cuddle with him aaand Levi is just Levi. Levi ish awesome."

He yawned sleepily again, clinging on Levi's arm. Their bodies were close and it got pretty warm under the blanket, Levi often wondered why Eren's body has such a high temperatur, he thought about going to the doctor with him; but then again, he has no fever or other illnesses.

Eren was asleep by now, "Thank you." Levi whispered before he drifted into a deep sleep.

~~

 

The morning was a bit hasty, Eren was eating his cereals slowly and not even fully dressed. He was whining about how tired he is, because it's oh so early and looked absentmindedly.

Levi had to pack his school things into his bag and putting on clothes (dressing Eren as well), and bring him to the kindergarten. It was annoying.

"Eren! Get your shoes! We're gonna be late!" he shouted, Eren nodded and ran off to get them, he quickly came back into the bedroom. Levi patted on the bed showing him to sit down on it, in order to put his shoes on.

Eren did was he was told.

 

At the kindergarten Eren was clinging on Levi's leg, begging him not to go. "Oi, brat! I have to go to school, I don't want to go either, but I'm going to pick you up at three. Got it?" his voice was stern, but also kind, so he simply nodded and let go of his leg. He sniffled, "M'kay.." and Levi sighed.

He couldn't see the kid upset, it alwasy broke his heart. He didn't noiced when exactly he started to care for him.

"C'mon Eren, smile for me." he said, ruffling his hair with his right hand. Eren's mood lightened, and gave him the cutest smile he has, chuckling.

 

' _Oh fuck it.._.'

 

He picked him up and kissed Eren's forehead gently. He's too cute for his liking, but couldn't resist to kiss the boy. "Now be a good kid and go play while I am away."

"Okay! See ya later!" Levi watched as Eren went to his friends, he was excited to see them, grinning from ear to ear. He tore his gaze away from Eren and left with a small smile on his face.

 

"Eren!" Someone called his name, he turned around and saw one of the prettiest girls in the kindergarten.

"Christa, hi!" he gave her a hug and she immediately blushed. After they broke apart she played with the hem of her skirt, her eyes casted down, "Will you play with me today? You always play with Mikasa." she said quietly.

He nodded, "Of course!" Christa smiled happily back to him.

Their educator Hanji walked by, noticing Eren's arrival.

 

"Goooood morning, Eren!" she greeted him enthusiastically, crouched down and taking both of his hands. Eren frowned at that "Morning..." he mumbled almost inaudibly. Hanji saw that Eren was pale and looked tired, and asked him how he felt. "I'm fine." and shot her a grin, she didn't questioned it any further and let it slide for this time.

 

Levi was exhausted, exams are coming up, so he has to study a lot. It's especially annoying when people in his class are so noisy and chatter throughout the whole lesson. He sighed and entered the kindergarten, searching for Eren to pick him up and take him home. He found him in Hanji's arms, looking miserable. His eyes widened and quickly walked up to them.

"Eren, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Hanji stroked Eren's back in comfort. "Hey Levi, Eren's running a fever. Haven't you noticed? The poor baby is so hot..." she informed him.

He inwardly slapt himself for being so stupid. In bed when Eren was so warm, why didn't he came to the idea to check his temperature?

 

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ', he thought.

 

"Yeah, come on Eren, let's go home." he said with a smile, taking him from Hanji's arms.

 

At home, Levi put Eren onto the couch, his arm was sore from carrying Eren all the way home. His eyes dropped and hung his head low. Levi tch-ed and got Eren a blanket.

He put him under the blanket, admiring him for a moment. His eyes were closed, his hair is falling in his face, rosy cheeks from the fever. Such a peaceful face. Such an... an _angel_.

The raven ran a hand through his hair. "Ugh... I'm exhausted." he mumbled, and decided to take a nap with Eren. He pulled the blanket away, in order to lie down better next to the little kid.

Levi made himself comfortable and draped an arm around the fragile kid, nuzzling his nose into Eren's messy brown hair, smelling his shampoo. He yawned a few times before he fell asleep next to Eren.

 

Wet. Wet kisses. What? Wet kisses, what the hell? Levi stirred and opened his eyes, but closed them again, not welcoming the light. Someone chanted his name, whispering. Although he didn't opened his eyes he could hear Eren's voice. A little kiss was placed on his cheek and nose. He shot up, scaring Eren a bit and looked him into his eyes. "Eren, why?" the little kid shrugged. "I... I never get to kiss you much. But if you love someone, you kiss them, right?" that sly kid.

Defeated (and he didn't know what to say after that, because it was actually true) he nodded and fell back into the couch pillows. Eren giggled beside him and cuddled with Levi. Levi used his free hand to stroke Eren's hair.

 

"Feeling any better, Eren?"

 

"Huh...? Uh, n-no, I dun think so... My head hurts a lot." he said honestly.

"I can give you some medicine." he offered, but he shook his head, "I dun like the medicine, it's all bitter!"

Levi snorted at the comment. "Well, it's not suppose to taste like candy. It's bitter because it works and makes you feel better, dummy." he propped himself up on his elbows and thought for a moment. ' _I can't handle sick children. They'll make me sick too_.'

 

He stood up and Eren took the opportunity to take Levi's place on the couch. The place Levi occupied a few seconds ago was still warm and Eren welcomed the warmth. He heard the water tap and knew what was coming. He didn't want to take the medicine, it tasted funny in his mouth, so bitter and weird. Levi came back with a water glass in his hand and the medicine in the other hand.

"Levi, do I really have to? I'm all better again!" he protested and tried to fool Levi only not to take the medicine. His poor try was met with a glare "Eren Jäger." his full name was enough to frighten the child. Eren pouted silently, crossing his arms over his chest, whispering a "Fine" and glanced up at Levi. He smirked down at him, enjoying the face the kid made when he tasted the disgusting medicine.

 

The next day Eren felt a lot better, thanks to the medicine. It was a rainy day, but Levi promised him at night that they visit -how Eren called him- "uncle Erwin".

Erwin is one of Levi's best friends, though he is 23 and he has a nice and beautiful girlfriend Petra. Eren liked her, she would always play with him, bake something or they would taking strolls in the park together. She has one of the most beautiful smiles Eren has ever seen, but of course he thinks Levi's smile is the prettiest.

Eren wore a yellow raincoat, with blue jeans and matching to the raincoat yellow boots. Levi wore his usual green jacket with tight black jeans and his white sneakers, and held his blue umbrella in his right hand. On the other hand he held hands with Eren. Whenever Eren sees a deep puddle he has to jump in, just to see the water splashing in every direction. Levi would always scold him, but the kid is so excited to see uncle Erwin that he doesn't care about that.

 

"Eren, don't make a mess!"

"It's just water! You afraid of water?" Eren asked daringly.

"No. Just... Stop, will you?" he tightened his grip. Eren just nodded at his words, not saying anything. The sound of the rain always calmed him, even when Eren is noisy or annoying, he stays surprisingly calm.

They arrived at uncle Erwin's door and Eren clinged on his leg again; smiling in anticipation, waiting for the door to open.

Levi spoke up "Behave yourself Eren."

"Yessir!!"

 

They could hear someone coming towards the door, and Eren squealed.

Petra appeared behind the door, smiling, "Ah, hello Levi! Hello, Eren! Come in you two." she stepped aside to give them room to enter the apartment. "Long time no see Petra." he said.

"Indeed. How long has it been? A year since we last saw each other?" she thought for a moment, swimming in memories. She looked down at Eren, clapping her hands together.

"Oh Eren, baby! You got so big and you got cuter too!" Petra lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek. Levi's eyebrow twitched seeing her kiss his Eren.

 

"Levi my friend, nice to see you again!" a deep voice interrupted them, it was none other than Erwin of course who entered the hallway. "Yo, idiot."

Erwin raised one eyebrow, looking at him questioningly.

"What happened? Are you sick Levi? You seriously called me "idiot"? What happened to your potty mouth?" Erwin laughed.

 

"Shut up, a little kid is here." he growled back.

"Eren got you soft, eh? It was about damn time."

"Oh really, shut it." Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin snickered, "But I have to talk to you anyway. About- uh Petra, can you distract Eren for a while?" he asked her, his voice was serious. Eren kept looking between Erwin and Levi until Petra brought him to another room.

"Let's move to the living room." Levi sighed, he actually knew what was coming. He knew.

 

"Levi. A-"

"Cut the shit, dickbag. Eren stays with me." Levi cut him off and caught him off guard.

"But Levi, he is still a kid and you go to school. How can you feed him anyway?"

 

"I saved up over the years, don't worry about that. I also work on the weekends at a café for extra money. And I don't care if he is still a kid, he needs someone. He needs me. He entrusted me with his care. I want to be there for him, I want to be his family, I never had one, so at least he should have one. Please Erwin, I want to keep Eren." Levi pleaded, he really loves Eren, and so much that he actually _begs_. Erwin looked impressed by his friends speech.

"I never knew that you could care for someone that much. I have to be honest, I am very happy if Eren could stay with me and Petra."

"Not gonna happen." he deadpanned. Erwin snorted, "I understand. Nothing will change your mind, right?"

 

He shaked his head, smirking "Nope." Eren is important to him, only in extrem cases such as poverty or health issues he would give Eren to Erwin and Petra. Levi stood up and walked into the other room where Petra and Eren drew a picture.

Eren turned around and showed him his drawings "Look! This is you, you're wearing cat ears and you carry me around and there are cookies and ya.." he trailed off, he couldn't really explain or describe the picture well, but you can clearly see that it's christmas. "We don't have christmas yet, brat." Eren pouted at Levi's comment, that made Levi smile.

"I know, but I like christmas. I get presents, and it's smelling nice and there is always tasty food and then there is your birthday!" he grinned.

 

Levi hummed in agreement. "Come one Eren, it's time to go home. I have homework to do." he took hold of his small hand and dragged him out of the room, and the kid whined, "I dun want to go yet, Levi!"

 

The raven looked at him sternly and it was enough to shut him up, "Say goodbye, _Eren_ " his voice sounded exhausted, annoyed, possessive even.

The little kid nodded sadly, took his painting and followed Levi.

Petra stood behind them, chuckled at the sight of Eren struggeling to get into his boots. She crouched down and smiled politely, "Shall I help you?" she offered. But before she could do anything, Levi interrupted her with a cold, threatening glare.

 

"No, step back woman. I'll do it. That's not your child." he said through gritted teeth.

She was honestly taken aback by his behaviour, it was strange, even for Levi. He was suddenly so protective over Eren, it was cute to see that though. Petra lifted her hands in defeat, "Alright, alright. I won't do anything." she laughed and turned to Eren. "I hope you visit us soon again, darling."

 

Eren eyes lit up and screamed, "Of course, aunt Petra!"

Levi scoffed at that and muttered mockingly. " _Aunt_ , ha." Petra punched his arm playfully, "Hey!"

 

They wished them both goodbye and walked hand in hand through the rain again.

~~

 

Eren and Levi went grocery shopping together that evening. Eren pushed the shopping cart with excitement and ran into some people a few times, mostly because he was still so tiny. Levi found it amusing and let one of his rare smile grace his face.

 

The little kid turned to Levi with big, begging eyes, "Leeeevi, I wanna eat some chocolate, please!" he whined.

It's not often that Eren gets to eat some sweets, due to the facts that it's unhealthy for the kid and that he has not enough money to buy him sweets that often. Not that he would admit that to Erwin, though. But the fact that it's not good for Eren is one of his biggest concerns.

 

"No, maybe some other time, brat." he growled.

"Blödmann..." Eren murmured. He sent Eren strict glares.

"Eren. What did I say about speaking German to me?" Levi folded his arms in front of his chest, making sure that the kid understood that he was serious. "I don't understand a single word. I know that you used to talk with your mother in German, but hell, not with me. Got it?"

 

He could've sworn that in Eren's eyes showed sadness at the mention of his mother, but then again, that's only natural since he has lost his precious mother.

"Das ist mir egal. Ich möchte Schokolade, Levi _bitte_!" Eren jumped up and down while begging. Some couples sent him weird looks or chuckled at his behaviour.

But Levi didn't back down.

"No, brat..."

~~

 

When they were done with shopping, they put everything away and made their way to the living room. Eren jumped onto the couch, giggling.

"Oi, Eren. You decide what we're watching today." Eren squealed in delight. He jumped off and ran to Levi to pick a movie.

As soon as he saw what he was looking for, he ripped it out of Levi's grip and took the CD out.

 

Levi read the title and raised one eyebrow. "Howl's moving castle? Hm, not bad kid." He smiled and Eren only grinned at him.

 

It was definitely nice to spend some time with Eren like this. Watching a movie, while cuddling on the couch with blankets keep them warm. Eren's head was rested on Levi's chest, snuggling closer to the older boy.

Eren laughed and gasped throughout the movie.

 

His eyes started to drop, fatigue washed over him. Levi noticed Eren's struggled to stay awake and pulled him completely on his lap. Eren yawned a few times.

His voice was layered with tiredness, he whispered, "Night Levi. Ich liebe dich wirklich... wirklich sehr..." he fell asleep as soon as he finished his sentence.

 

And Levi tried to figure out what the little kid said, but he didn't think about it much further as he turned off the TV and lied down with Eren on the couch, sleeping in each others arms.

~~

 

The morning came way too fast, in Levi's opinion. He could've easily stayed where he was and sleep for another good three hours. But work wouldn't allow him that. It was a saturday morning and that meant that Eren wouldn't go to the kindergarten today.

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It's eight o'clock, who would be willing to put up with Eren at this time? He carefully stood up, not trying to wake Eren up.

' _Let him sleep for a little bit longer_.' he thought to himself. Levi took a quick shower and decided to text Hanji.

 

  
**From:** Levi

  
**To:** Four eyes

_'Hey, I have to go to work, can you babysit Eren for a while?'_

 

He hit the send button and waited for a reply. Minutes passed and he still got no answer, so he shook Eren awake.

 

Easier said than done. The brat sleeps like a stone after they watch movies together.

"Wakey, wakey Eren. Wake up so I can go to fucking work." the little kid stirred a bit. Levi sighed annoyed.

"Oi, brat. Wake up. Now." he shook him a little harder but he still didn't open his eyes. On one side of his cheek was drool smeared, Levi's nose scrunched up in disgust.

 

_'He's going to be the death of me.'_

 

He had another idea. Levi was sure that would help. He bend down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey Eren. If you don't wake up soon the titans are going to bite you in the neck. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" 

Eren's eyes flew open and sat up almost immediately. Levi chuckled, clearly amused by his reaction. Ever since Carla told Eren the story about monsters eating people, he would be afraid of them. They tried to assure him that they aren't real, but of course the stubborn kid that he is, wouldn't listen.

 

"W-where?" Eren stammered. "Relax, kid. Listen, I have to work today so you'll probably stay at Hanji's today, got it?" the little kid nodded enthusiastically, happiness radiated from him.

"Yes! I like Hange, she's so cool, Levi!" Levi growled, "I'm not too sure about that."

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

_'It's probably Hanji. About time...'_

 

"Hange, Hange, Hange..." Eren danced and chanted Hanji's name. "It's pronounced Hanji, brat. But you're still little, so I let it slide. This time."

"Hehe..." Eren chuckled bashfully.

 

  
**From:** Four eyes

  
**To** : Levi

_'Yes, of course~ You know that my lovely Eren is always welcomed at any time! Just bring him over.'_

Levi smiled, he was glad that she loved Eren so much. At least he has someone who takes care of the little kid. Yes, he fucking loved Eren. He can't picture his life without him anymore. How was his life before he took care of him anyway? Probably too boring to bear, even for him.

He was growing too soft.

~~

 

Levi was about to knock on Hanji's door, but he stopped midways and looked down to look at Eren.

"Be good Eren, yeah? Hanji will tell me everything when I come back to pick you up." he informed him.

Eren nodded smiling, "Yesh, I will behave myself."

 

He ruffled Eren's hair playfully, "Good."

He finally knocked and they heard Hanji running to the door. She threw it open and hugged Eren.

The little kid looked startled, terrified even. She squished his soft cheeks, "Oooh Eren! I am _so_ glad that you are here! We will have so much fun together. But first of all we will have breakfast." Hanji stood up and ushered Eren in.

Hanji smiled at Levi, "Come back soon." Levi felt uneasy, leaving Eren alone. Even at school, he can't get him out of his mind, always worrying about him.

 

"Yeah..."

~~

 

Hanji made breakfast while Eren watched TV on her couch. He laughed a few times or simply giggled. That made Hanji smile and she wished she has him over all the time. It was lonely in her apartment, so fucking lonely. It killed her.

"It should be ready in a few minutes!" she shouted from the kitchen. Eren said something but she couldn't understand what exactly he said.

While they ate, Hanji put her head on her hand and watched Eren eat his food. She sighed, smiling to herself.

 

' _He's so cute... I wish I could keep him. But Levi would kill me_.' she snickered at the thought.

 

' _He really likes Eren too much. Even though he won't admit it, but it's true. That's so damn obvious, oh Levi...'_  


"Let's make flower crowns, Hange!" he suggested suddenly, startling Hanji. She laughed loud.

"Oh Eren! That's a good idea, let's make Levi one. He can wear it at the festival." Eren's eyes went wide, leaning forward. "What festival, Hange?!" he screamed excited.

Hanji leaned forward too, lifting one finger into the air. "Ah! Hasn't he told you about it? Tch, that's so Levi. Always avoiding people and fun. Yes, there is a festival down the street. It should start in three hours, Darling."

 

Eren squealed.


	2. You are mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long, but my life is such a mess right now that I couldn't find the time to write this chapter. But here it is, it's 500 words longer than the first chapter (5046 words) whoo. I finally found the motivation to finish this and yeah.  
> And I corrected some typos, but I am not sure if I catched them all..
> 
> Hope you like it?~

Hanji and Eren made a couple of flower crowns with flowers they collected on a meadow. And while they were there, Eren played a little at a playground nearby. Hanji was satisfied with what they have made.

_'Levi's going to love it, I am sure. Especially because it was Eren's idea.'_

It was warm so she rolled up her sleeves and admired the scenery. She pulled out a notebook, as well as a pen from a bag she brought with her. She studied Eren's behaviour, his thinking pattern, his choice of words. She might be an educator, but she always wanted to analyse things, animals or humans. It was such an interesting topic for her and so she used Eren as her test object.

 

She figured that the little kid wouldn't mind, he loves Hanji after all and likes to help people. Such a nice kid.

She wonders how he puts up with Levi's attitude. And Hanji being Hanji, curiousity took the best of her and she walked over to Eren.

 

Eren noticed her standing next to his swing so he tried his best to slow down. Eren looked up at her with confusion in his eyes, "What's wrong Hange? I-I don't want to go yet!" he said and embraced the metal chain of the swing tightly, to show that he was serious. Hanji just laughed, wondering how someone could be this sweet.

Eren slide off the swing when she scooted closer to him. Her expression was almost scary.

"Say, Eren... how is it to be with Levi all the time, always alone with him in his apartment?" she had this mischievous glint her eyes that made Eren shiver.

He stammered, "U-uh..." he avoided her gaze and chose to look at the sand. Suddenly it seemed thousand times more interesting than Hanji.

"Well?" like the persistent woman that she is, grabbed Eren's arm to look at her.

"Levi... I don't know what you want to know Hange. He's always... nice?" he tried, he honestly tried. He was confused, why was that necessary? The little kid had always fun with Levi, even if it means that he has to clean the whole apartment with him, fold his clothes or simply made his bed.

Levi wasn't a bad person by no means, but he definitely could get scary sometimes. He couldn't quite explain it, Levi has this look in his eyes whenever people speak about or even with Eren. It was confusing, totally confusing for the kid.

 

"Hm, is that so? Well, Eren, tell me if something happens."

"Like?"

"Like... like Levi dancing. Just when he does stupid or non-Levi things, got it? Full details though!" she beamed at him, she was glad that she found someone who could give her some background information about Levi, how he behaves in privacy and such.

He returned her smile, even if it was a small and unsure one.

"Okaaay..."

They've spent the rest of their time with playing house.

"Hange, no! I haven't finished the vegetables, don't eat it yet!" he yelled, with his childish voice it was almost funny, he pretended to cook dinner for them. She put both of her hands up, "Okay, okay! You're the chef!" Hanji laughed out loud. Eren shot her an unamused look.

"Look, Hange. If you wanna eat, then go sit down. *Now*." his demanding and threatening tone was surprising and Hanji's eyes were wide from shock.

"Geez, did you learn that from Levi? Seriously..." she muttered.

Eren turned around and started cooking again and hummed quietly.

Approximately two hours passed since then until they've decided to go back.

"I am tired..." Eren whined, he put a lot of energy into everything so of course he was exhausted. Hanji smiled at him and gave him a piggyback ride. He yawned, "Thank ya, Hange…”

"You're welcome, little Eren."

~~

Eren immediately fell asleep on her back, so when they reached Hanji's home she tucked him into bed. She figured he needed a lot of sleep.

_'Aaah, look at this little darling! Sleeping so peacefully. Levi's so lucky...'_

Hanji looked at her clock. Her water was already boiling. Levi would come in a few minutes, so why not make tea for the grumpy teenager? He would need it, it was a long day for him after all. And on top of that he would go to the festival with Eren. Well, maybe not. They haven't asked him yet, but it's Eren, he'll say yes. That's what Hanji's thinking.

~~

Eren woke up by the sound of the door and recognized Levi's voice. He immediately pushed back the blankets and hopped off the bed and hugged Levi's right leg.

"Hey, watch out! I have a cup of hot tea in my hand, you brat." he said and crouched down to him. Eren placed a kiss on his cheek and giggled, "Leeevi, can we go to the festival? Pleeeease!" he begged and used his puppy dog eyes, Levi's weakness.

He scrowled and ran a hand through his face.

"Fine. Don't you dare getting lost."

Eren saluted, "Yes, sir!"

~~

Levi hated himself for agreeing to go to the festival with the little kid. It was full, smelled too sweet for his liking and the things are mostly overly expensive. _'You do this for Eren, though_.', he thought to himself, but that didn't made it any better.

Eren took his hand and dragged him right into the crowd of people, much to his dismay. He wasn't sure how he'd survive this, but seeing Eren happy would do the job. Well, he hoped so.

It didn't even last thirty minutes and Eren already had something sweet in his little mouth. The teenager wrinkled his nose in disgust, candy floss, how disgusting. He woudn't mind candy floss if it wasn't so damn sweet that he was sure his teeth would rot after he ate a bit of that. He usually wouldn't let Eren eat something so sweet, but he guessed it was something you do at a festival. ' _Just this one time_ ', and instantly chided himself after thinking that.

 _'Idiot, you always say that. Remember when you gave him one chocolate bar after another because he was so cute? You're growing soft.',_ he shook his head.

 _'And stop talking to yourself!',_ Levi groaned.

 

He pushed his thoughts away when he felt Eren tugging on his hands. Maybe he'll enjoy this day. Who knows?

 

"Levi, I made flower crowns with Hange. I have one for you, please wear it!" his eyes shone as he spoked about the flower crowns and Hanji. Some hours ago he constantly tried to imagine Levi with a flower crown, he was certain that it's a wonderful sight to behold.

"Later maybe? And what's in that goddamn bag, brat?" he asked annoyed. Eren giggled again, "Heh, that almost rhymes."

"Doesn't matter if it _almost_ rhymes. Now tell me." he pushed.

The little kid’s expression faltered a bit at Levi's tone, but his smile never left.

Levi was actually relieved that he hadn't made him sad or angry.

 

Eren peeked inside the bag and laughed. "The crowns, Levi!" he said in a cheerful voice and took another bite of his candy floss. The teenagers face fell, he hoped that he wouldn't have to wear them in public, it'll be the death of him.

"Do I have to wear that?" he muttered. Eren looked up at him and spat "Of course, silly! I made one for you. Hange said, if you don't wear that, I'll have to force you." Levi made a face at that, "Force me? How d-"

"Lick your face."

"Nice try, but you're too tiny to reach my face, sorry brat." Eren pouted and looked as if he would cry any moment. That startled Levi and he panicked inside, "Hey, Eren. D-don't cry, alright?" he was so awkward at comforting someone, especially a little kid.

Eren's eyes teared up more and he began to sob heavily.

' _Your crying face is so ugly_ '

 

Eren covered his face with his tiny hands. "Levi doesn't like my flowers...!" people started to look their way, some of them pitied him and some just glared at Levi. He glared back and they immediately turned away. Maybe from fear, or they just didn't want to deal with him.

He kneeled down, what felt like a hundredth time since a few days, and ruffled his hair. "Don't cry, you are ugly when you do this, okay? I'm going to wear this fu- eh, fabulous thing." he said softly. He wasn't the best at comforting, but it did its job and Eren stopped crying.

_'Thank god!'_

 

He grinned, "Levi's gonna wear it?!" he squealed. His efforts weren't in vain after all.

He pulled out the crowns and placed one on his head and one on Levi's. "We're matching!" Eren laughed happily. Levi wondered if he ever saw him _that_ happy since his parents have died. It was true. The first few weeks when Eren lived with him he practically hated him, even though he knew him for a long time before that happened.

 

He always demanded to tell him to say where his parents where. Threw his toys at Levi or cried to no end.

And only later the time he would crawl into the teenager’s bed and apologized.

It was tough but he somehow managed it.

Because, how could you tell a little boy that his parents are dead?

Levi simply told him that they're on a very long vacation and Eren never asked again.

Levi smiled at him, "Yeah, we're matching..." he didn't knew why thinking about their first time alone in his apartment made his heart flutter. He must really love this boy.

 

The teenager cleared his throat, "Eren."

"Y-yesh...?" he stuttered.

Levi looked him into the eyes, "When you are old enough to date, don't date. Stay always with me and only me. Got it?" he said seriously. Levi watched the little kid, he looked so confused.

"E-eeeh? Forever?!" he screamed, not believing him and Levi only nodded.

"Yes. Stay with me forever. Spend your time only with me. And never bring a girl or a boy with you home."

"Uuuh..." this was too much for Eren. What did he possibly want from him? "Never?"

"Never."

 

Eren's eyes lit up and he chuckled and embraced Levi. His eyes went wide, he never expected him to do that. "I promise you." Eren whispered into his ear and Levi began to blush.

~~

**Levi's POV**

It's so full, I think I have never seen such a big crowd on a festival. But then again, I've never been to one. This is my first time and I would lie if I said that I wasn't a tiny bit excited about it. And it's special because Eren is here with me.

 

I grew into such sap, how the hell did that happen?

 

But I was happy when I saw Eren eating happily his sweets. That reminds me... I don't have much money left, so we shouldn't spend too much here.

 

Eren tugged at my jacket and I looked down to him, "Let's go to the ferries wheel, Levi!"

 

I sighed, "Eren, I-... Okay." I wanted to oppose to this idea, but the sudden thought of 'why the hell not' prevented me from doint that.

 

And so I ended up with Eren on the ferries wheel. It wasn't exciting or anything, but he constantly tugged either on my sleeve or on my hand and yells, "I can see our house from here!"

he gets so easily excited, which is a good thing I guess...

 

I don't get impressed easily, but the view we had was amazing. And the sun shone brightly upon the town, so that it was hard to keep your eyes off of it. I tried to remember when I last was so happy. Has it something to do with Eren?

 

At first it was such hard work with him. He annoyed me to no end and I didn't even like kids to begin with. Eren was an exception. I grew accustomed to him over the few years. I saw him grow from a tiny baby into this little brat and it kinda warms my heart and makes me feel special.

 

Eren is so lucky that he had such a sweet mother, but she unfortunately passed away. Carla reminded me of my own mother when I had to leave her in Paris, because of various reasons. Grisha was also very kind to me, whenever I had trouble keeping up at school he'd help me study.

And then there was Eren- the little brat that always makes my day.

 

Even back then he was such a ball full of energy and shared his toys with me and asked me if we could play house together. I always refused. I didn't want to play that stupid game and Eren looked always so crestfallen that I felt slightly guilty about it.

And here we are. We kinda play house together, but only that it wasn't a stupid game, it was reality. Carla wasn't there and Grisha wasn't here either. And that was when it finally clicked in my head.

 

Eren is my sunshine.

He brings light into the darkness that is surround me over the years. How could I have not notice?

Eren, I love you, you little brat.

 

I didn't know that I was crying when Eren suddenly took my hand and asked me why I was crying.

My hand immediately went to my face.

I was crying.

 

"Levi..." Eren murmured my name slowly. I stared at him for what felt like forever and I shortly wondered when we'll be on the ground again, but dismissed the thought as fast as it came. My sobs became more violent and I hugged the little kid. He was probably shocked by that.

 

"Uh, Levi. You make ma shirt wet…" he whispered to me, but he hugged me back nonetheless. I suddenly felt so happy but sad at the same time.

"Eren, d-don't leave me ever alone. I need you." he just nodded against my shoulder and I finally released him, only to see him with tears in his eyes too.

 

I snickered, "Why are _you_ crying, brat?" my voice was soft and held affection. He shrugged "I cry because you're crying, silly..." he replied with a smile.

~~

"Say," I started as we walked through the crowd again, "How was your day with Hanji anyway?" I asked curiously.

"She didn't do anything that you're not comfortable with, right?" I quickly added as an afterthought. Luckily he shook his head.

 

"We went to the playground! I cooked for Hange and she couldn't wait for the food and I had to scold her! That was terrible. No manners at all." and I had to laugh at that. He said that with such seriousness, that it was really funny. But scolding her? Eren? Of all people?

Well, Hanji's manners are horrible, so he kind of has a point. Maybe the way I handle things have rubbed off on him? That was a possibility.

"Good job, Eren." I patted his head while he beamed at me. Like a dog waiting for a reward. Brat.

Eren jumped up and down and squealed again and threw his hands up into the air. "What?" I asked irritated.

"Carry me on your shoulders, Levi! Pleeease! Ich bin auch artig, versprochen!" again with his German. I tried to ignore that and rubbed my temples. Was that a good idea?

He hugged my leg next and looked up at me. He does that quite a lot, doesn't he? Just like he loves it to squeal. Some sort of habits? But then again, he's just a _child_. So what can I say? That's normal.

I groaned and agreed. Oh hell...

~~

Eren played drums with my head and shouted, "The flower crown looks sooo pretty on you!" and at that people started to look our way and some of them giggled. Back the fuck off, creepy people.

~~

It was almost time to go home now. We did a lot of things at the festival and I enjoyed the day to the fullest.

Eren nearly fell asleep as I carried him home. Bridal style.

"Hey Eren, stay awake. Come on, you can do it." I yawned.

I felt how exhaustion washed over my body. Throughout the day you don't notice how tired you actually are. Only later when you're resting. And then there was my job... but to be honest, the time flew by rather quickly, must have been because I was happy to see Eren after my shift was over. What would I do without him?

Once we were there, we both crashed onto the couch and I instantly fell asleep with Eren in my arms, not bothering that we still had our clothes on.

~~

"Eren," I started "Put your toys away if you're not playing with them." I reminded him. All the things we won at the festival were sprawled across the floor and it quickly became annoying. "Leeevi, play with me then!" Eren demanded. Nice try.

 

"No way, kiddo."

"Uh..." he groaned frustrated.

"I just want you to take this titan into your hand and play with me!" Eren's obnoxious voice got louder. I put my arms in front of my chest and glared at him. "Eren." I said warningly.

Really, I don't have the time for that now, I still have to go shopping.

I sighed and sit down on the floor next to Eren. "Look, I need to go out and buy things to eat, got it? You are going to be alone for the time being, alright? Don't you dare destroy anything or do something stupid in general."

He nodded, "Uhuh..." I noticed that he drifted off and stared into the nothing. It's like he looks right through me, so I turned around. I saw... nothing. Because there _was_ nothing behind me. "Eh, brat?" I tried to call him and bring him back to life, but it didn't help.

~~

I walked through the streets a bit more relaxed than usual. Maybe it's because Eren isn't by my side? I actually go always shopping with him, and it ends up with him being so annoying that I buy him everything he wants. Okay, nearly everything. But that was okay. That's what I try to tell myself anyway.

I don't believe myself either.

All I want is to relax this day so I can be ready for school tomorrow. God, school...

~~

I tucked Eren into bed, he gave me a peck on my cheek and drifted off. I watched him sleep for a while and decided to take a shower before I'd join him in bed.

~~

The morning was the same as usual. Eren would refuse to get dressed so he can go to kindergarten, he wouldn't want to brush his teeth, but wolf down his breakfast. My watch told me that I would be late for school, but I couldn't bring myself to care right now.

Eren took my hand and kissed the top of it lightly and giggled. I sighed, opened the door and walked out with him.

~~

"One, two, three... four, f-five..." he counted when we went down the stairs of our building.

Once we were out the front door he gasped, "Levi! I-it's cold..." he whined.

I only gave him a weird look and zipped his jacket up.

~~

I ran to school like a maniac. I sweat -gross- and my hair was a mess. I was like, twelve minutes late and my teacher demanded an explanation. I gulped. My classmates didn't know about Eren. And if I said that I keep a five year old kid at home, they'd ask me why and so on. I didn't want to explain shit to them, it's none of their goddamn business, so I just said that I missed my bus. She nodded and I took my seat next to Gunther

~~

It was lunch break and I checked my phone for any messages. Hanji just texted me, saying that Eren spilled juice on his shirt. I frowned at that and wrote she sould just change him into his other shirt that I’ve brought along for him. I tried to concentrate on what Gunther said and eat my food, but I had to think about Eren.

“And Nanaba told me that she’s going to be the cheerleader captain! Isn’t that awesome?” all I did was nodding and stare into the nothing. What did I care about Nanaba? Honestly, I had nothing to do with her and he’s practically telling me her life story. “Uh sorry, I need to take a piss real fast.” I excused myself and stood up, my chair scratching on the floor. He wrinkled his nose and I smirked, “Ew, okay, didn’t need to tell me that. Just go.” he smiled. I grabbed my bag, pushed the door open and walked out.

After some minutes my phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. Hanji again. This time there was a photo attached. I clicked on it and saw Eren sleeping next to a boy with two toned hair.  
Underneath she wrote:

‘ _Would you look at that? Such cuties!’_

Cuties? This is not ‘cute’. I don’t like it how they both sleep next to each other. And I hate it even more that I could not be with the little kid and protect him from everyone. He is mine. Mine, mine, mine.

But I knew that I would eventually let go of him and give him to Erwin and Petra. It’s not that I don’t want him in my apartment anymore, but it’s more like I can’t do that. I can’t focus on school much when there is Eren. Plus I don’t have the money right now, even though I have a job, but they don’t pay very well. So before someone takes him away from me, I want to be sure that he is with someone I know where he’s safe. Yes, this little brat is really important for me.

 _‘Yeah, very cute.’_ I replied and hit send.

I sighed, today’s gonna be a long day.

~~

I made my way to the kindergarten and pick Eren up very fast so we can go shopping, maybe I’ll give him a bath afterwards.  
I have to talk with him about the whole Erwin and Petra thing. To be honest, I am afraid how he’ll react. It could end with him being hurt, or me. He could also be happy to get away from me, and that would break my heart. But he wouldn’t, would he?

The door opened and I was startled for a moment there. What the hell?

Behind it was Hanji, beaming at me and held Eren’s little hand. “Hey, Levi. How was school?” she asked and I ruffled the brat’s hair. “Boring.” I muttered back. She nodded and let go of his hand, “Aha. So Eren, see you tomorrow,” she waved and Eren waved back to her. “Bye bye!” and ran outside.

“Hanji…” I murmured and she caught up on my mood. “What’s wrong?” Hanji asked worriedly. I know I always say that she’s annoying and all, but she is a good friend and whenever something bothers me, I ask her for advice. She’s a good listener, and her advices aren’t always necessarily bad, you know.

I told her about my plan with Erwin and Petra. I practically poured my heart and soul to her and she put a hand on my shoulder. “If you think that this is right, then don’t worry. You know they love him and they can take care of him very well.” she said and added, “But I am slightly offended that you haven’t asked me,” she playfully hit my arm and I snickered, “I bet you’d use him as some sort of project the time he’s with you and he’d transform into some weird teenager.”

“Oh, and that couldn’t happen with you? I doubt that.” she laughed.

~~

Back home I made my homework and cooked dinner for us and bathed him afterwards. I think it’s time to tell him, huh?

“Hey, Eren.” I called and he looked up. He was in the middle of playing with his titans and ran up to me, hugging my leg.

I petted on the empty space next to me on the couch and he sat down, “Yeeesh?” he asked.

“Listen… how do I say that, uh… how would you like it to live with uncle Erwin and aunt Petra?” I don’t want that. I really don’t. But seeing that my money is running low and my grades are dropping, I couldn’t think of something else. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked angry.

“No! I want to stay with Levi!” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and fell back into the couch. I was so fucking relieved.

“I know, and I want you to stay too, but you know… you just can’t anymore, okay? But I promise you that I will visit you as often as I can, alright?”

He nodded in understanding, but what was weird, was that he didn’t ask any question _why exactly_ he couldn’t live with me anymore.

I didn’t want him to think I don’t like him anymore, “Eren, you know that I love you right? Never forget that, little brat.” I said and he smiled again. Oh god, this angelic smile was back. I absolutely loved it.

~~

We spent the next day packing his things and it was so sad to see his things leaving this place. I already missed his little toys scattered around the place, his comforter on the couch, or his kid’s shampoo in the bathroom. All of that would be gone when we carry the cartons out of here.  
We have two hours left before Erwin and Petra are coming to pick him up. We agreed that I could come and see him on the weekends, since I’ll be working after school now, because I’d have enough time after school to work.

I looked around to look if we have forgot something. It really is empty and cold without his things. A single tear escaped out of my eyes and I wiped it away when I heard Eren’s footsteps coming closer. “Leeeeeevi!” he yelled and hugged my legs from behind. “Look! You can have my titan! He’s my favourite! His name is Rivaille.”

It kinda looked like me and I had to laugh at that. This is so ironic, though.

“Thank you Eren…” I whispered and kissed his cheek. He blushed and giggled, “Heh… Levi loves me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I love you too…” he mumbled.

~~

It’s so quiet. It was empty. I was so used to Eren’s screaming, that I forgot how it was without him here. Was it like this before he moved in here? Was it always so cold?

Several hours passed when they took him with them and all I did was sitting on our bed and stare at his toy.

‘ _I’ll give it to you, so I can still be with you! You’re not alone, as long as you have titan Rivaille.’_

That’s what he said to me before he went. He cried into my shoulder and I had to bite back my tears.  
But now I am crying like crazy. I know I’ll see him on Saturday, but it’s just that he’s not _here._ I miss him, I miss him so fucking much. I don’t like the thought of Erwin and Petra baking pizza together with him, cuddle with him in front of the TV and watch Disney movies, or bring him to the kindergarten or pick him up. I want to be the one to do all of that with him. I want to see him grow every day, I want to wash him, dress him, cuddle with him and fall asleep with him.

~~

Every day, every week without him here was a fucking torture, but I managed. I knew that Eren is okay, he’s healthy, he’s alive and he is happy. I really have to thank both of them for taking care of him, but they wanted to do that the whole time anyway.

~~

**10 years later**

Today is Sunday and Eren comes over to visit me. So I made something to eat, because I know that he’s a hungry 15 year old teenager that would look into the fridge for food every thirty minutes. Over the years he grew into a really attractive boy and I was surprised that he didn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. Petra told me that he said he made ‘a promise’. I heard a knock on the door I hastily made my way to open it. Before me stood Eren with a black haired girl. She glared daggers at me and I gave a cold look back. “Levi!” he screamed and hugged me. I tried to fight the blush away, but I was sure that I failed.

“Girlfriend?” I asked. She couldn’t hear me because she was seated in the living room, waiting for the food. Eren leaned against the kitchen counter and chuckled, “No, she’s just a friend. One of my best friends to be exact. I held my promise. You remember? The one I gave you on the festival years ago?” I stared at him for a long time before I smiled at him, “You really remember?”

“Of course I do.” he said and I grabbed his hands, probably wearing that possessive expression on my face. “Good. Wait for me Eren, okay? Wait for me three year.” I said. Yes, I don’t deny the fact that I can imagine myself to be with him a romantic relationship, and I know he wants that either.

He nodded and kissed my cheek, “Alright. You too, okay? Wait for me.”

And so we waited. We waited and we finally could be in a real relationship, after three fucking years. It wasn’t weird that he was my boyfriend, no, not at all. It really wasn’t.

I love you, you damn brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is it. I have planned another Ereri fic and I will soon post the first chaper (hopefully, haha). But I am sooo busy that this'll take time.
> 
> Here is my tumblr: jinrui-otp.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Eren and Levi go to the festival. AND HE WEARS A FLOWER CROWN, because hell yeah just imagine that.  
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated, tell me what you think of it.  
> I know I am a horrible writer, haha. But I still enjoy writing this. (I wrote it all with my phone, that was torture.)
> 
> Sorry that it's so short... I hope, but I am not so sure, that the next chapter will be a bit longer at least.  
> ~~


End file.
